


The Way It Should Have Ended or Keller Is Thankfully Absent

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Atlantis Drabbles [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were amongst family after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Should Have Ended or Keller Is Thankfully Absent

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the way the SGA finale ended, I decided to change it, this is how in my mind the episode should have ended.

John walked out onto the balcony to join his friends, his team, his family. The sight of the golden gate bridge was as much a shock as the thought that they were actually on Earth and John noticed with satisfaction that Jennifer was nowhere to be seen and that Rodney was standing slightly away from the rest of the group.

“You okay?” John asked walking over to stand next to Rodney and bumping their shoulders together casually.

Rodney turned to face him and nodded, adding, “I’m alive,” he smiled then, “And I’ve got you,” he added a little shyly bumping their shoulders together again, “What else do I need?”

John smiled and took a hold of Rodney’s hand, entwining their fingers together, before he turned purposefully and kissed Rodney full on the lips with tongue and all, it didn’t matter if anyone saw them, they were amongst family after all.


End file.
